Two of a Kind
by My Only Answer Is Me
Summary: Lucy Ashley was always told to take opportunities that life gives, but life has been selfish the past several years. It seems like it might be it for her until she finds a small diner. A diner that gives her a different life... what if it's someone else's life? Lucy x Lucy A. x Natsu
1. Ashley

I dug in my pockets, staring up into the same dark sky.

It wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Another rejection. I didn't know what stupid thoughts got me so hopeful. I wouldn't have been too far away from the truth by saying the entire city threw my shitty application in my face. It's not like I couldn't work. Maybe it was just because I looked like Satan himself was laughing his ass off at me. Hell, he probably was. I'd laugh too. I lived in one of the worst cities in Fiore. Well, I wouldn't live there for much longer. Rent was due that day, and not just that month's rent. All of my rent.

If you don't know who I am, then we're gonna need to talk. Name's Lucy Ashley. I live in the slums. Many don't think Fiore even has slums. Well, they do. And I've probably been to almost every one. Not having an education sucks. You can't get anywhere. It didn't piss me off that I couldn't get a job. It was that I had to rely on people like him.

My landlord. His name is Jellal. He was all I had, as much as that pissed me off. He had been the last person to go to, but the last of my teenage years were the roughedt for me. I had nowhere to go but there. My mom was the one who got to know him, and ever since she had said she couldn't take care of me she kept pleading for me to go to him. They had been in a relationship that didn't work.  
Still, I just didn't like him until I moved in. He was actually an okay guy. He was just busy all the time, and almost seemed to avoid me sometimes. Yet, he would visit a lot and make sure I was alright. He was different from most. It was like he wanted to get to know me, but was just too distant himself. I didn't really help either.  
He would ask "So... everything alright?" I would just look away or say something nasty. He would just nod with a grim face. The one thing that did get to me was the constant reminder that I looked like my mom.  
In other words, it was a tricky relationship.

I grit my teeth before forcing my legs to reach the building. I creaked open the door to the familiar scent of old couch and Chinese takeout. I had forgotten to clean that up that morning. He was already seated at the coffee table near the edge of the carpeted living room, his casual black coat on the chair. He had the same calm smile as always. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I also learned to keep a fascade that I really didn't care. We looked at each other awkwardly, before I realized I was staring.

"I didn't get the fucking job," I announced dryly before plopping myself on the couch. I tossed the papers on the floor to give my evidence. It's not like I didn't respect him or anything, but didn't care. I was tired of giving him old news.

"I see... they didn't give you the job? I'm sorry for wasting your time with them, Lucy," He stated with obvious guilt. It kind of hurt to see him apologizing for my own stupidity.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the blue haired man. "Why are you apologizing? Look, I'll get a job. For real." I dropped my feet on the small table in front of the television, an audible clank from the iron soles on my boots. Ignoring this bastard wouldn't help, but it would keep me from feeling bad.

"Lucy, I don't think I can keep this up. It may not look like it, but I can't keep you here for much longer," He said barely audible. I would've just kept ignoring him if I didn't feel his voice tremble. "Now, I want you _out_ ," he muttered.

I looked up bewildered. He wasn't playing around. I stood up, facing him. "Jellal! You can't be serious! I-I have nowhere else to go!" I said, forgetting my own charade.

He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry... I really can't," he started. He stopped as I smacked his arm away.

I knew he saw the anger in me. I knew he was killing himself in getting me out of his sight. He really cared. My arms shook, holding joints in place. Was I really shaken up?

His hands found their way on my shoulders, still shaking. "I failed, Lucy. I won't let you go out there without fixing this," Jellal said, his eyes not leaving my face.  
I didn't budge. What could I do? Well, there were a couple of things. Good thing I wasn't too much of a coward to take one of those options. I raised my fist, much to the bastard's surprise. He had it coming.

He stepped back, his eyes filled with tears. I didn't need to see them. I had my own to worry about. I was still processing what just happened.

"I-I..."

Jellal raised his hand, stopping whatever stuttered words that tried to come out. "I know you're upset, Lucy. Please, let me help you. I know I can't support you... but I know who can."

I looked away. I was tired of moving, searching for home. He wasn't just gonna trade me off like some piece of trash. Yet, I couldn't even make myself try and think he saw me as that. I just looked down, holding my arms. He walked over, carefully. I felt his arms wrap around me. I hugged back. It wasn't like an awkward hug that he would give before leaving me to my business. This was a real hug.

"I know a friend in another city that can help you. She can get you a cheap place," Jellal choked out.

I didn't know how to answer. I had to accept it. "H-How much?" I asked through our embrace.

He let go and gave me some cash. I didn't have time to check how much. He gained his composure somewhat and answered, "70,000 jewel. I'm sure you will find a job there. The money is for the bus rides. It's in Magnolia."

I had never heard of the place. I didn't argue though. I nodded and put it in my pocket. i wiped my eyes and looked at him again. "Will I see you again?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, but you know where to find me. If things don't work out, just find me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Fucking dick..."

I sat at the edge of an alley a couple of streets from her old home. I rubbed my fist gingerly with a sigh. Who knew Fernandez had such a hard chin? It had been two hours prior to my encounter with Jellal. It happened so fast...

"What a fucking waste. Looks like it's back to the streets..." I muttered as I concealed myself in the space between the building. I had some dignity. If I was going be on the streets, I wasn't going to go parading around town about it. I would find a new place anyway, if Jellal was right at least. It was near the end of August, and no one was going to keep me warm when the blizzards hit.

I walked past the usual flashy signs for poorly built restaurants. I probably went to all of them at least once in the past three years. The transit in the city was pretty bad, except for really late at night. Nobody really felt safe in the rickety vehicles during the really late and early hours. So, those who did go usually were leaving the city. A smart choice.

The bus going to the farthest city was about fifteen bucks. I had a twenty I found in Jellal's pocket. I knew I would need it, even if it was just for some coffee. I sat on the warm, wet bench that was covered in moisture from the constant humidity in the city. I didn't know where the next bus was going, nor did I bother to check. It was probably better than this dump.

I wasn't going to miss this place. I would just remember it as another lost cause. Still, that apartment was the one place I almost called home. The dim lights of the bus shined my face as it rolled up. I laid the twenty down on the dashboard and walked down the dirt covered aisle to the middle. No one else was there except the silent driver. I made the mistake of leaning on the window, and ended up banging my cheek and getting unappreciated water on me.

I hoped the ride wouldn't last too long. The city slowly drifted past my view, and soon minutes turned to hours. My eyes barely had the strength to stay open. Constant bumps from the wheels beneath me didn't help. I squinted as highway lights almost blinded me.

"Damn, must be a long ride," I mumbled to herself. I had never been on this highway before. It was a desolate road, surrounded by only forests. It was calming, but not really pretty to look at.

I didn't like the bus. I was used to walking. I wasn't going to just walk down the highway like a hobo though, so I stayed. I just wanted it to stop. Honestly, I wanted to wake up and find myself on that couch again. I needed to wake up. I would wake up, but not because of me.


	2. Heartfilia

Meanwhile in Magnolia

I jolted up at the sound of my alarm and groaned.

It wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

I gently turned the light on and sat up in my bed. The curtains were up, letting the damp moonlight shine through. I yawned for like the fourth time before actually getting out of the small bed. It was too late for work.

B-But I don't hate my job or anything! I love working at my job, it's the best! I just wish they would tell a girl when a shift change is gonna happen the day of. I can't blame them though. It's a Friday night. I rubbed my sore eyes and walked to the bathroom to look decent. My apartment is pretty small, so the rooms are kind of a couple meters from each other. Exaggeration of course, but you get the point.

If you don't know me, I wouldn't blame you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I live in a city called Magnolia. It's famous for being home to the BEST restaurant in Fiore. They call themselves Fairy Tail. And, I so happen to work there!

Now, it doesn't have the best food. I would know. Still, when I had only started working there a year ago and I was already a part of their family. The restaurant is actually right on the corner of the main intersection of the city. It makes it look more like a small café, but it's way more than that!

It's a formal restaurant that takes pride in the establishment it represents. They have fun at the same time too! A-Anyway, I had gotten a text from one of my coworkers/friends telling me about the much-needed help that night. I worked the day shift, so I knew it must have been really tough if they were calling me for help.

So, I put on the uniform that we wore when we worked. It was really simple, a suit and tie. I still don't think a girl like me should wear a suit, but I can make anything look good. The only thing that differentiates the waiters and waitresses uniforms are our ties. We can choose our color, which isn't much. But, pink is nice.  
I got ready and walked put my apartment to the warm night. The sidewalks were quiet and lit by the streetlamps. It was always silent on my streets.

Now, Magnolia is a beautiful city. But, it's pretty big. It takes a half hour by car to get from one side to the other. But, the city decided to have all the stores, restaurants, shops, and stuff in the middle. They call it central city, I call it stupid. The Central City never sleeps. It's like its own town. I know because there is always people walking or driving through the main intersection. Of course, that means Fairy Tail is there too.

I live on the edge of Central, so my walk isn't too far. About ten minutes. I was still getting the sleep out of my eyes as I squinted past the horde of cars and building lights. There were the occasional buses and cars making their late drives home. Crowds of people were walking through the different stores still, probably making their last stops before heading back to the random motel they rented. I glazed over the scene until I spotted the corner of Fairy Tail where people were walking in and out of the cheap glass doors. It looked packed.

I crossed over and made my way through the alley heading to the back entrance of the restaurant. It's fenced off on most sides so only workers are allowed back.

I was surprised to see a familiar face at the door as well. His raven hair and eyes were vaguely lit by the light in front of the door, keeping the back from being completely dark. The man standing there was wearing only the shirt and tie to his uniform. Typical really. His name's Gray, and I could only guess he was there for the same reason I was.

He looked over with a sigh. "Hey, Lucy. You got the text?" He seemed a bit confused about the whole thing as well.

"Y-Yeah, what's this all about? We've never had to change shifts to compensate for this many people. Maybe a party?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah, I think it's just the fact that it's almost the end of summer. People want their last nights out on a Friday, y'know?"

I nodded awkwardly. "We should probably get going. I'll meet you inside once you get your clothes on," I said leaving him to his own problems.

Did I mention he has a stripping habit? Well he does. I didn't question it, so neither should you.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was at work. Chefs were rushing through like maniacs while waiters and waitresses zoomed past the counters with prepared food. I barely snuck through that hell with my wit intact before looking for the one who sent the text.

Erza.

I wouldn't lie by saying Erza was the main reason why I even came to the restaurant as fast as I did. She's a great friend, but she's also a nightmare sometimes. The woman just takes the job VERY seriously. Any other time she's a gem to be around. She was the one who I had come accustomed to greeting formally anyway.

I must say it was a lot more crowded than I wanted it to be. The dim lights in the restaurant and the constant noise made me forget where exactly I was. I asked around, ping ponging my way through the tables and bar until I finally found the redhead. She was staring at the front doors intently.

I tapped her shoulder gently and spoke over the noise, "Hey, Erza! I-It's Lucy!"

I felt kind of bad as she yelped in surprise. She spun around, grabbing my wrist in a crushing grip. I froze, but sighed as she loosened the vice at my face. "L-Lucy, don't scare me like that," she scolded with an irritated sigh.

"Sorry. So, you said you guys needed help? I just need to do my hair and-"

She put a hand on my mouth suddenly. "No talk, just work. Mira's not here, so we need to pick up the pace!" she ordered before shoving a notepad and pen in my hands. I went to ask, but was soon left by myself in a corner of the restaurant.

"Grr... Why can't anything go right on a Friday night...?" I muttered as I walked to a new customer.

I jot down the order and basically mimicked the other waitresses and swamped the kitchen. I said a couple hello's to some friends on the job as well. I was used to busy, so the atmosphere didn't bother me. In fact, I just drowned out the music and stuff and took orders. There was just one thing I was worried about. Who would be my bus boy!?

Just to clarify, a bus boy is someone who cleans the table after the people finish eating and leave. It might not seem important to most, but it's a everything to my work. A waitress and bus boy that have good communication and synergy can get through tables like that. And, some people are used to working with each other's speed. I knew coming in on a different shift would mean no specific bus boy.

I wasn't the only one who did this. Gray was a bus boy for Erza for a while before she changed shift because she changed college classes. At the current time, he was Cana's bus boy. They didn't do the best job, but it got the job done.

I had been there for barely twenty minutes, and fifteen orders were already thrown in my shoulders. I could see why they needed the help. As I walked through, I tried to identify any regulars that came to the restaurant. Aside from the workers that I was close with, there were people that have been coming to Fairy Tail way before I joined. I didn't see any sadly. They had stopped by earlier I heard, so that was probably the reason.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as the adrenaline and anxiety of getting back to work wore off. I looked at the table I finished to see who they sent to clean up. It was Gray, surprisingly. At least I knew he could keep up with the orders. I turned back to the task at hand.

3 Hours Later

"Alright, that should be the last!"

Everyone cheered in the building as the late rush hour was finally over. I sighed and undid the ponytail in my head to lay my head. I watched a couple tired waiters leave the minute the announcement was made. I didn't blame them. A couple were at the bar, and others were still cleaning. Erza sat next to me, her uniform as clean as ever.

"You did wonderful Lucy. We really needed the help," Erza said with a genuine smile.

I just nodded and closed my eyes. "Just glad we could help..."

"Yeah, that was some crowd," Gray said walking over, his shirt already off.

Erza and I agreed. I raised my head as glasses of water were put on the table. A tall, muscular man pulled a chair out and sat down himself. He had short, blonde hair that tapered into a tuft on the front. He had a loose shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and took away from his orange eyes. If I didn't know him that well, I would've probably ran.

"Yo, Laxus," Gray said to the blonde as he took a drink. "Surprised you didn't leave already,"

Laxus pursed his lips and shook his head. "I've got some time. I just wanted to say thanks for being here to keep the place going tonight."

Erza shook his hand. "Think nothing of it, we were only doing our part."

"Yeah, it was only a couple hours anyway," I added.

He smiled. This is our manager, Laxus Dreyar. He isn't around all the time, but he takes the time to say hi to the place occasionally. It was handed down by his grandfather, so he did his best to make Fairy Tail its best.

"Well, you all can go back to your regular shifts tomorrow. I was planning on just checking in. I think we should get going before we hit 1 AM," Laxus said as he finished his glass.

No objections were made and we locked up for the night. I waved goodbye as Gray and Erza walked the opposite direction as me, crossing the main road. They lived on the south side of Magnolia. Laxus hopped in an old convertible, and drove off the east side where the local bookshop was.

I limped my way down the sidewalk, silently enjoying the quiet of the streets. Central City really was a different place. I undid my tie and hummed. It was another day at Fairy Tail. I couldn't help but feel ready. Ready for the next day, despite me being absolutely pooped. Maybe it was because the shift was a bit too hectic, and i was longing for the calmer day shift? I really couldn't explain it.

I walked into my apartment and threw my shoes on the floor. I didn't care. I flopped on my couch in bliss. Another day at Fairy Tail.

I had yet to realize that the future to come was anything but another day. I dreamed of eating Chinese that night.


End file.
